there I am, Ginny Weasley
by sucking up to a pickle
Summary: it'll be here soon! I swear!


Ginny scraped a brush quickly through her long hair. She tied her bright red locks into a neat high ponytail. Smiling, she went down the stairs to eat breakfast. Her brother Ron was hugging her mum. "Ginny, put on some clothes. Harry and Hermione are coming." Ginny rolled her eyes and went back into her room to change out of her pajamas. She put on jeans and a loose figure, frowning because her much hated breasts still showed. She did not know why she hated them, but she did. She marched down the stairs again and was promptly hugged by Hermione. "Hey Gin!" She said and started walking up the stairs. Ginny was just pulling out a cot when she heard a very loud "Harry, dear! How lovely!" from her mother. Hermione grinned wickedly. "Oh, Ginny, Harry dear is here!" Ginny grinned. "Hermione, I don't like him like that anymore. But Ronneikins will be so happy to see you. Going to shoot hearts at each other again?" Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny, who toppled onto the trundle bed, and went down to greet Harry. Ginny followed soon after. She never did get to have breakfast. When she came down, she grinned and waved at Harry, who, rather than say hi or something, looked away. "How're you, Harry?" She asked. "Fine." He mumbled. Ginny wondered what she did wrong. Hermione was looking at Harry oddly. "Harry, aren't you going to say hi to Ginny?" She asked him. "Hi." He mumbled again and followed Ron up to his room. Ginny, hurt, walked into her room and sat on her bed. "What did I do, Hermione?" She asked. Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, Harry only acted like that around-"Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, never mind, Ginny." She said, realizing why Harry was ignoring Ginny. Ginny still looked kind of hurt. She plastered on a fake smile. "Wanna go on a hike?" Hermione nodded and off they went.  
  
Ron and Harry sat on Ron's bed. "Why're you being mean to my sister, mate?" ron asked him. Harry shrugged. He could not tell Ron exactly why he felt uncomfortable around Ginny. It was because she was so pretty and nice. Ron shrugged and looked out the window. He opened it up and Harry heard distant voices. "-he's really mean. I don't understand what I did. All I said was 'how are you doing?' and he freaked out." "Oh, Ginny, I wish I could tell you but I don't think that Harry would want you to know. "Okay, but I wish he would tell me. I mean, it's not as though I ever did anything. He sounded like he was talking to Malfoy or something, only shy. That sort of hurts." "I understand Ginny." The voices got moiré distant and Harry felt guilty and ashamed. Ron turned to him. "See? You hurt her feelings." Harry nodded and they began playing a game of exploding snap.  
  
By the time they were done hiking, Ginny had decided to confront Harry herself. She knocked on Ron's door. "Come in." She heard him call. She walked in. "Where's Harry?" She asked him. "Oh, downstairs." Ginny walked into the dining room and nearly ran into him. He turned red. Ginny mistaked it for anger, not guilt. "Um, Harry, why are you so pointedly ignoring me?" She asked him. He shrugged. "Did I do something?" Shrug. "Did I say something?" Shrug. "Fine. Ignore me. I don't care." And she walked away. Red. Not from embarrassment, but anger. Harry watched Ginny's pretty red hair depart. Why was he so tongue tied? He decided to consult Hermione. "Harry, you just have to apologize. She thinks she did something wrong." Was all she said. So Harry said sorry to Ginny, Who shrugged. When he asked how she was doing, she shrugged. When he asked how he could make it up to her, she just stood there. Then she grinned. "Never mind. I don't really care." She said. Harry wasn't quite as tongue tied after that.  
  
Ginny knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm showering." Ginny thought it was Ron. Since the shower was in a separate addition of the bathroom, Ginny called "Ron?" The voice from the bathroom came. "What?" Harry thought she had called him Ron, or maybe she had said something else. Ginny thought Ron had heard her and that it was indeed Ron in the shower. "You don't mind if I change really quickly in the room opposite the shower, do do?" Harry thought she'd asked if she could come and get her toothbrush. "Nope." He called. So Ginny changed. She had just finished when Harry came out of the shower room wrapped in a towel. She shrieked. "I thought you were Ron!" And walked out. Oops. She thought sarcastically. At least I was fully clothed.  
  
Harry blushed crimson. Oops. He thought. At least I had a towel wrapped around me. He got dressed and went down the stairs for breakfast. Only Ginny and Ron and Hermione were there. When he sat down, Ginny blushed and Hermione grinned wickedly. She looked up at Harry. "So, I was reading this book over the summer." Great. Thought Harry. I really wanted to know. "It was about this guy who liked this girl..." Don't do this to me, Hermione. Harry thought viciously. "but he was too chicken to aske her out. And it turned out that she used to like him, and he had liked her then too but was to dumb to realize." Harry was sure Ginny would have caught on. "And, odd, such a coincidence, his name started with an Ha, what was it again? Harold? No, Harley, no, I think it was Harry!" She grinned even more wickedly. "And this other girl, she thinks that the girl likes him too, but doesn't want to think she does. I think The girl who actually likes the guy was named- G... G..." Ginny had her eyebrows raised and was looking at Hermione. "Are you implying-"She started crossly, but Hermione cut her off. "Ginny! Yes, that was it! Yep, so the second girl, Hermione, I think her name was, told them they liked each other just like I'm doing now. Now isn't that a great book?" Harry and Ginny were both really red. "Now, this other guy, Ginny's big brother and Harry's best friend, would love it if his little sister went out with his best friend. Get the picture, Harry?" How could he not? "And so, Hermione set them up on a date at the first Hogsmeade trip! Now isn't that just lovely? But first, Harry had to admit to Ginny himself that he liked her." Okay, thought Harry. I get the point. "Ginny I like you." He said all in one breath. She looked up at him, startled. "Okay, Harry. I like you too." Hermione grinned. "See? Now, first Hogsmeade trip is 2 weeks after school starts."  
  
A/N yay! I just thought that Hermione would do something like that. So I wrote it! Yay!! MUST HAVE SPECIAL OPINIONS!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!! Please? 


End file.
